


Next Steps

by cosmicrecyclingbin



Series: Pirouette-Verse [10]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, leopika - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicrecyclingbin/pseuds/cosmicrecyclingbin
Summary: A question from Pairo makes Kurapika realize his relationship might be stagnant- and it might be his fault.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: Pirouette-Verse [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033383
Comments: 14
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please take this crumb of serotonin in these trying times. There will be a part two.

“So, not that I don’t love you and enjoy your company and all, but when do you plan on moving out?” Pairo asked from his position, upside down on the couch. He had his phone in his hands and didn’t bother looking up -down?- as he spoke.

Kurapika paused in his steps, on the way back from the kitchen with two pints of fat free frozen yogurt in his arms, spoons dangling from his fingers.

“What? What are you talking about, why would I move out?”

He plopped down on the couch and his friend turned himself right-side up. He handed him a spoon and one of the containers of yogurt.

“What do you mean _why?_ ” He blinked in genuine confusion, “Pika it’s been like a year since you and Doc started seeing each other. You sleep there most nights, most of your wardrobe has migrated over there. When are you moving in together?”

Kurapika paused, spoon halfway to his mouth, and his face contorted in confusion and anxiety.

_Has it really been that long? Is that a thing we’re supposed to do?_

“Whoa there, I can see you spiraling. Stop it,” Pairo sat his yogurt in his lap and grabbed Kurapika’s shoulder to shake, “I didn’t mean to ick you out, I just thought it was kinda weird that you hadn’t taken that next step yet.”

Kurapika sat his spoon down in his container and looked up at him, “It hadn’t even crossed my mind. Do you think he’s thought about it?”

“Knowing the type of guy Doc is, he may have but probably is waiting on you to say something.”

The blonde pursed his lips.

“Do you think I should bring it up?”

“Do you _want_ to bring it up? I mean there’s no like set of rules of how this stuff goes, you don’t _have_ to move in together. I mean if we could keep splitting rent….” 

Kurapika rolled his eyes and bumped his shoulder.

“You’re funny.”

“I know. So, what are you going to do?”

Kurapika stuck a spoonful of frozen yogurt in his mouth and hummed in thought.

_It wouldn’t hurt to at least talk about it._

“When we have lunch tomorrow I’ll bring it up, just to see how he feels about the idea. And then I’ll figure out how _I_ feel about the idea.”

“Alright, just give me a heads up so I can find another blonde twink to replace you when you leave.”

Kurapika scoffed and Pairo stuck his tongue out.

  
  


One of the privileges of being a principal dancer was getting to choose when to have lunch and how long to be gone. Being a doctor at your own private practice also afforded the same privileges. 

Everyday Kurapika would walk two blocks down the street to join Leorio for lunch in his office.

  
  


He slipped through the door and passed behind the front desk. The raspberry-haired receptionist behind the desk looked up from filing her nails and flashed him a smile.

“Hey there, Kurapika, here for your lunch date? You’re a little early today, aren’t you?”

“Hello, Baise. Ah, yeah I suppose I am,” he looked up at the big clock on the wall above the filing cabinets, “Is he with a patient?”

“I don’t believe so, it’s been quiet today. You’re all good to wait in his office, of course,” she tilted her head, “Everything okay? You look nervous.”

_Oh god, is it that obvious?_

“I’m alright, just having an off day.”

“Hmm alright…”

Kurapika turned the knob and walked into the back, pausing at the door that said _Leorio Paladiknight, MD._

He could tell by the faint notes of an 80s pop song that his boyfriend was inside.

He knocked twice before entering, and found Leorio typing away at his computer, humming to himself. He spun around in his chair and fixed Kurapika with a big, bright smile. The same smile he was greeted with _everyday_ but never lost its charm.

“Hey Sunshine, what’d you bring me today?”

Kurapika walked over to the desk and the doctor cleared the surface so he could sit the bag of food down.

“This morning I attempted this cheesy chicken broccoli bake thing that popped up on Pinterest. It looked easy enough…”

His face flushed as he pulled the tupperware out of the bag and pulled the lid off. It was a little burnt on top.

“It was going really well too, but I left it under the broiler too long and ruined it.”

Kurapika, self-proclaimed awful cook, had been trying stubbornly to teach himself how for the last several months. Sometimes he would help Leorio with dinner, other times he would let the internet tell him what to do.

This all came about because Kurapika got sick of constantly getting fast food to bring for lunches. He carved out a space in the morning to do meal prep (citing it as self-care and therefore worth the extra hour of practice missed), and it made him feel very accomplished to bring his boyfriend something made lovingly by hand.

Well… when it turned out well.

Leorio eagerly took the food and inspected it, “It’s just a little toasty, babe. It looks _fine.”_

Kurapika fidgeted as he put it in the microwave.

He opened his mouth to bring up the moving in together thing, but by the time he started talking, the microwave dinged. Kurapika sat down on the opposite side of Leorio’s desk as he brought the food back over.

Kurapika handed the doctor a fork and took one for himself and they began to eat from the container in silence.

Eventually Leorio looked up and gave him a knowing smile.

“So are we gonna talk about whatever is on your mind or would you like me to jump straight into complimenting your food?”

Kurapika’s cheeks flushed and he looked away, “How do you always _know?”_

Leorio reached out with his free hand and took his chin, coaxing him to look back at him.

“It’s my job to know,” he smirked, “Besides, you always know when something’s up with _me.”_

_Everyone around knows when something’s up with_ **_you…_ **

Leorio let go of his chin and poked his nose before sitting back and continuing to eat.

“So what’s up?”

Kurapika swallowed thickly.

“Well, it’s just something Pairo asked me about last night.”

Leorio continued looking down as he ate, humming for him to continue.

“He asked when we would be moving in together.”

Leorio froze. Nothing happened for a moment and then it was like he rebooted. He sat his fork down and put his elbows on the desk, folding his hands under his chin.

“And what did you say?”

“That we hadn’t talked about it.”

Leorio nodded.

“Uh, well… I can see why that would put you off. Knowing you, you probably hadn’t really thought about it…”

Kurapika shook his head, cheeks warming in embarrassment.

“He pointed out that it’s been a year since we started seeing each other and I almost had a fit because I just… hadn’t realized.”

Leorio nodded and reached out to take one of the dancer’s hands in his own.

“Having ballet brainrot doesn’t help you grasp the passing of time, I’m sure.”

“I _hate_ that you call it that,” he narrowed his ruby eyes as Leorio smirked again.

“Did his question make you uncomfortable?”

Kurapika considered that for a moment before shaking his head.

“It wasn’t really the question itself, more that I didn’t realize that was… expected?”

Leorio rubbed his thumb against the back of the blonde’s hand.

“I mean, _typically_ yes, I suppose any normal couple would have at least talked about it by now. But nothing about our relationship has been… conventional… exactly,” he chuckled and Kurapika couldn’t help the mirth that twinkled in his own eyes.

Leorio sighed deeply, pulling off his glasses and setting them aside.

“There is no timeline for these things. Every relationship is different. Some couples live their entire lives separately and are perfectly happy. I don’t want you to feel like you _have_ to do something because it’s _expected_ of you. I don’t want you to do something just because it’s what I want either.”

Kurapika blinked and tilted his head.

“You want to?”

Leorio’s ears and neck turned red and he stumbled over his words, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

“I-Uh I mean I- Um.. Yea I, Yes. I do, actually but _that doesn’t matter!”_

Kurapika watched him flounder for words, a fond grin on his face.

“Of course it matters,” Kurapika flushed, “We both have to be on the same page, right?”

Leorio hesitated before putting his glasses back on and leaning in, “Are you? Does that mean _you_ want to?”

Kurapika sat back and crossed his arms, trying to look very professional with his messy bun and Leorio’s giant old band tee hanging off his shoulder over his leotard.

“I mean, it’s only practical. I sleep over most nights anyway. I barely ever use my own closet at this point."

Leorio’s face split into a wide grin, "Are you sure? You're not just saying that to satisfy me, right?"

Kurapika arched a brow, "Do I ever do anything I specifically don't want to do?"

"Fair enough…"

Kurapika looked down, biting his lip as his stomach fluttered with butterflies.

"What's up buttercup?" Leorio leaned over to cup his cheek, thumbing his flushed cheekbone.

The dancer looked up from under his lashes, leaning into the doctor’s palm.

"I love you."

Leorio’s grin turned wobbly, like it always did when Kurapika said the phrase first.

"I love you too."

"There's just one thing."

"Oh?" Leorio arched a brow, "What is it?"

"Your apartment is abysmal."

Leorio frowned.

"What do you mean? It's worked just fine for me for years."

Kurapika leveled him with an unimpressed gaze. 

"Your kitchen sink leaks, we can't use two of the stove burners. Your landlord _sucks._ And I'm sorry but I’m really getting tired of the competition you're having with the neighbor to see who can make their partner scream louder. _"_

"Okay I see your point."

Kurapika grinned at the man’s pout.

"We will discuss this more later," he stood up with a languid stretch, "I should head back to the studio."

Leorio’s pout only worsened.

"Already?"

The dancer stepped around his desk and he spun his chair to face him. Kurapika put one knee on the seat between his thighs and wrapped an arm around his neck, his other hand pushing his glasses up his nose for him.

"I promised Canary I'd help her out with a bit of choreography before the next class."

"You are a dedicated teacher," the doctor grinned, hands resting on the man’s hips.

"The more I teach, the less I can run myself into the ground."

"That is very true. Carry on then," Leorio grinned up at him, "Will I see you at home tonight?"

Kurapika hummed in thought, his fingers toying with the hair at the nape of Leorio's neck.

"Hmmm… perhaps. Perhaps not. But I might be persuaded to be there, if you make spaghetti for dinner."

Leorio belted out a laugh, "If that's all it takes, I'll make spaghetti every night!"

Kurapika chuckled and leaned in to nuzzle against his jaw before kissing his cheek. He pulled away and backed up.

"Alright, I’ll see you at home."

"See you later," Leorio grinned, watching him walk to the door. 

"By the way…"

"Hm?" Kurapika paused with his hand on the doorknob.

"Lunch was delicious," he winked, picking the half empty tupperware up and beginning to eat again.

Kurapika blushed from head to toe, something warm settling in his chest. He turned and opened the door.

" _Thank you."_

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika finds the perfect apartment, and gets something rather important off his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not liable for your teeth rotting as a result of reading this.
> 
> You have been warned.

Once Leorio and Kurapika had decided to move in together, finding a new home had become an entire spectacle.

Kurapika was so enthusiastic about it that he actually took  _ two days a week off  _ for the next three weeks, so that he and Leorio could go hunting for apartments together.

Yes, he always felt guilty for the time away from the studio, but this was important to him- and even more than that it was important to  _ Leorio _ . So he sucked it up.

There had been many discussions leading up to the actual search, about what they wanted, where they wanted it, and how they wanted it.

Leorio wanted something not too big, and Kurapika wanted something not too small. That was easy enough to compromise on. They wanted something split level, bedrooms upstairs. At LEAST two bedrooms, just in case someone needed to crash at their place.

They both wanted to stay in the city, both because it was convenient, and because neither of them wanted to deal with the commute.

The one thing they hadn’t settled on was whether to rent or buy.

The implications of  _ buying a home together  _ were something they had been tiptoeing around. It was a huge commitment. Leases were usually up within a year, but a mortgage…

  
  


It wasn’t that Kurapika didn’t  _ want  _ that type of commitment.

It was that he  _ did. _

He  _ did  _ and he wanted to put a name to that commitment and maybe get a certificate or something to hang on the wall about it and possibly get a ring…. you know… to show off that commitment.

Ever since Pairo had brought up the two of them moving in together, Kurapika had become hyper-aware of his own buried desires and they nagged at him, begging to be heard and satisfied.

Kurapika didn’t want to bring it up though, afraid that Leorio wouldn’t feel the same, or that he was trying to push things along too quickly.

So he didn’t bring it up, but secretly hoped that finding the right place to move would elicit conversation on the topic from the Doctor, himself.

Pairo told him he was was being dumb about the whole thing.

Kurapika knew he was right, but still couldn’t bring himself to say anything.

  
  


By the end of week three, the couple were growing a bit frustrated.

They had seen no less than twenty-five penthouses and condos and townhouses, for both rent and sale, and nothing had struck their fancy.

And then one afternoon, as Kurapika walked from the studio to Leorio’s office for lunch, a sign caught his eye.

It was a for-sale sign, advertising for a top-floor condo that had recently been put on the market. Kurapika looked up at the tall building made mostly of glass, craning his neck to try and see the top.

_ I have a good feeling about this. _

Something in his stomach fluttered and before he knew it, he was pulling out his phone and hitting the number for the office, his bag of lunch forgotten in his other hand.

_ “Thank you for calling Paladiknight and Yorkshire Family Medical, this is Baise, how may I assist you?” _

“Hey it’s me, can you put Leorio on?”

_ “Oh hey, Kurapika, sure let me transfer you.” _

There was a moment of ringing before the doctor’s cheerful voice picked up.

_ “Paladiknight speaking, how may I help you?” _

“You’re not with a patient right now, are you?”

_ “Sunshine? No, I’m starving waiting on you to bring me lunch. Where are you?” _

“Listen, I’m going to text you an address, I need you to meet me here right now.”

_ “What?! What are you talking about?!” _

“I think I found us an apartment, I know it’s out of the blue but my intuition is telling me this might be the one.”

Leorio sighed into the receiver.

_ “Alright, well if your intuition says so, who am I to object? Send the address, I’ll be there soon.” _

  
  


Fifteen minutes later they were being let into the condo for a self-guided tour.

They walked in and immediately Kurapika felt right at home. He walked across the room to the kitchen, Leorio following close behind. His fingers trailed along the surface of the large island countertop and he turned to admire the side by side gas burning stoves.

“I could ruin a lot of food in a kitchen like this.”

Leorio snorted and shook his head.

“I could make you a lot of spaghetti in a kitchen like this.”

“Yes you could,” he grinned up at him.

Leorio stood behind the island and looked out at the living area.

“It’s decently sized, not too flashy. But here’s the real question, can you dance in here?”

Kurapika hummed, sitting his bag of food on the counter and walking back to the center of the space. He tried to imagine the furniture where it would be and looked around. There was a little bit of a separate alcove across from the balcony door. Kurapika pointed to it.

“We could move the furniture over there when I want to practice.”

“Good. Okay, now do the test.”

Kurapika turned back to him, “I don’t think that’s necessary, this space seems more than large enough.”

“But I  _ like  _ when you do the test,” the doctor leaned on the counter and pouted.

Kurapika sighed and shook his head before going up on the toes of his sneakers and beginning to pirouette around the room as Leorio watched in fascination.

When Kurapika was certain he would not run into any walls, he stopped and caught his breath.

“Satisfied?”

“Yes. Upstairs?”

“Let’s go.”

The second floor was effectively divided into three sections. On one side was the master bedroom and en-suite, on the other was the main bathroom and guest room, and separating them was a large landing. It had one of those sleek modern fireplaces, which was quite impressive, but Kurapika was more interested in the cozy nook that had floor to ceiling built-in bookcases.

His fingers brushed along the shelves and he looked up at Leorio with a small, eager grin and starry eyes.

Leorio laughed and rubbed at the back of his neck.

“Well, we might as well go ahead and sign the papers, I think you’re already sold on it.”

_ Oh you have no idea. _

  
  


They checked out the main bathroom and guest room, both quite large in size, before stepping in to the master. Leorio gave a wolf-whistle.

The room was substantial in size, though not ridiculous, and the charm lay in the odd shape of the room. There were two walls of glass connected by a diagonal wall without, where a bed would go. To the right of the entrance was the door to the en-suite and further down was another fireplace.

Kurapika walked further into the room and realized that it extended around the left corner, into a little sort of hallway framed on one side by glass, and leading to a large walk-in closet.

“You’ll certainly have room for all your dance gear in here.” Leorio mused, leaning against the built-in cabinetry.

“Certainly… How many pairs of slippers do you think I could store in here?”

Leorio leveled him with an unimpressed gaze.

“Do I get any room in this for  _ my  _ clothes?”

“Oh Mr.  _ I Only Wear Suits and Scrubs  _ needs room in the closet?” Kurapika teased.

Leorio, mature professional that he was, stuck his tongue out at him in retaliation.

  
  


They walked back out and around the corner, filing into the en-suite. It was large and just as oddly shaped as the bedroom itself. The toilet and sink were separated from the rest of the room, and the shower was one of those fancy ones that didn’t have a door or anything to step in, it just  _ was. _

__ In front of the wall of windows there was a large, elegant soaking tub. Leorio spotted it and took the liberty of throwing his long legs over the side and sitting in it.

“Ah, this is nice,” he closed his eyes with a deep, comfortable sigh.

“Nice? You want the entire city to see you up here?”

"This is so high in the air I doubt anyone could see anything," he smirked, opening one eye, "But it wouldn't hurt to give the public a bit of a show, would it? There's plenty of room in here for the both of us…"

Kurapika flushed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You are absolutely shameless."

Leorio chuckled, slowly extricating himself from the tub.

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

The dancer rolled his eyes and turned away, his cheeks still burning.

He walked back into the bedroom, to where the bed would be, and laid down on the floor.

He crossed his ankles and folded his hands over his stomach, closing his eyes.

He heard rustling next to him and opened his eyes, turning to see Leorio on the floor next to him. His arms were propped up under his head and one of his legs was bent at the knee.

He opened his eyes and met Kurapika’s gaze with a fond smile.

"What do you think, Sunshine?"

_ Oh that's a loaded question.  _

Kurapika turned his head to look back up at the ceiling and assessed how he was feeling.

He still had that warm fluttery excited feeling.

"I think… with some paint and wallpaper… this could work."

"Oh?" He could hear the amusement in his boyfriend’s voice.

"I like it… a lot. I know it's big and odd and kind of funny…"

He turned over on to his side and propped his head up on his hand, the other hand reaching out to curl in the fabric of the doctor’s blazer.

"But I like big and odd and kind of funny."

Leorio grinned, turning over to match his posture, taking his hand.

"Only kind of funny?"

"Oh excuse me,  _ very funny. _ "

They stared at each other and Kurapika felt warm from his head to his talented toes. 

"I  _ really  _ like it," his cheeks flushed, "But what do you think?"

Leorio hummed, pretending to really think about it. Kurapika held his breath. 

"I like it too. I like all its quirks, but I  _ really  _ like it because of the way your face lit up as soon as we walked in."

Kurapika let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm.. really glad to hear you say that. I…" he looked away, unable to meet his gaze, "I can see us having a future here."

The doctor seemed to catch on to the hidden meaning in his words. He let go of his hand in favor of sliding his fingers through the dancer’s hair.

"About that…"

Kurapika swallowed, a feeling of dread settling in the pit of his stomach.

"You know, owning a place together is an even bigger step than just moving in together."

"Yes. It is."

"Is this too much for you too soon?"

Kurapika looked back at him and blinked, confused.

"What?"

"I mean… I just want to make sure you're okay with this. Our relationship got such a rocky start and all... I don't want you to be overwhelmed by the commitment."

Kurapika stifled a laugh behind his hand and Leorio arched a brow.

"What? What did I say?"

Kurapika sat up and shook his head. Leorio followed, his brows furrowed.

"Pairo was right," Kurapika buried his face in his hands, "Why is he always  _ right?." _

“Uh...wanna elaborate?”

“I’m an idiot.”

Leorio pulled his hands away from his face and frowned, “No you’re not. Now what’s going on in that pretty head of yours?”

Kurapika floundered for a moment before taking a deep breath and looking up into Leorio’s deep brown eyes. He swallowed around the lump in his throat.

_ This isn’t ballet. This isn’t a stage and he isn’t an audience. I don’t need to tiptoe. _

“I… I have been thinking about this a lot. The commitment. Not about if I was ready for it… I  _ know  _ I am. I was worried that you weren’t. And… I was worried that I was ready for more commitment than you ever would be.”

Leorio opened his mouth but Kurapika held up his hand and continued on, afraid he’d lose his nerve if he shut up.

“I told this to Pairo and he told me that I was blind and needed to communicate better. So… here I am. Communicating.”

Kurapika took one of Leorio’s large, gentle hands in both of his own and looked down at it as he rubbed the tension from the joints in his fingers.

“I love you. I still feel like I don’t say it enough, and sometimes I feel like I say it too much. But I love you, and I don’t think I would be nearly the person I am now without your support egging me on. The idea of losing you terrifies me and sometimes I think about how I almost threw you away willingly, because of my own stupid pride, and I feel like I’ve done nothing to deserve you.”

Leorio sighed, clearly wanting to soothe, but let him continue.

“I don’t even have to look at your face right now to know what you’re thinking. You’re thinking up a whole list of reasons why I  _ do,  _ and you plan to tell me all about them as soon as I shut up, so I’m going to keep talking.”

He swallowed again, his mouth suddenly dry as he looked back up into the doctor’s soft, warm smile.

“I’m beating around the bush, you know I’m not good with this sort of thing, which is why I  _ hoped  _ you would bring it up first. But of course you wouldn’t, because you never do anything you think will upset me or stress me out.”

He squeezed Leorio’s hand.

“You would do anything for me, which is a concept I still am trying to fully grasp. I don’t understand how one person could be so selfless and kind,” he watched the doctor’s ears and throat turn red as he scratched the back of his neck, sheepishly.

“Leorio… I want to buy this place. I want to make it our home. But… that’s not all.”

Leorio’s face fell back into a state of confusion.

“Okay… well what else? You know I’ll give you whatever you want. You wanna beach house too?”

Kurapika rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Be serious,  _ please.” _

“Aha.. sorry..”

Kurapika tried to scowl, but his face wouldn’t let him. He licked his lips, feeling his cheeks warm as he finally cut to the chase.

“I want you. I want you today and tomorrow and every day after that. I want a commitment bigger than a mortgage contract."

If Kurapika’s face was red, Leorio’s was positively  _ nuclear.  _ He was so clearly taken aback that his jaw had dropped and he was staring dumbly, glasses sliding down his nose almost comically. 

"If we buy this place, you've got to marry me too."

He watched the brunette open and close his mouth several times before actually getting any words out. 

"Did you… Did you just propose to me on the floor of an empty apartment, in the middle of the day, when I have to be back at work in-" he checked his watch, "Ten minutes?"

"Uh… maybe? I mean I didn't really  _ ask…" _

"Okay."

"Okay?" He looked up at him curiously, arching a blonde brow, "What do you mean  _ okay?" _

"I mean okay, let's do it, let's get married!" he stood, pulling Kurapika to his feet.

"Whoa, right now?"

"What,  _ no,"  _ he laughed, the excitement on his face contagious, "Your mother would skin me alive if we just  _ eloped." _

Kurapika nodded in response, all of his bravado having left him.

Leorio took his face in his hands and kissed him senseless. Kurapika’s hands found purchase on his shoulders and he leaned up on his toes.

When the doctor broke the kiss he rested their foreheads together.

"I can't believe you really just said all of that."

_ I can't either. _

"I love you. Fuck I love you  _ so much,"  _ he wrapped his arms around him and held him tight.

Kurapika’s heart did a somersault in his chest. He let out a deep sigh and let himself slump against Leorio’s frame.

They stood there like that for a while, both unwilling to part, until Kurapika spoke again.

"You're late back from lunch."

"I don't have any more appointments for another hour," he slowly pulled back, taking Kurapika’s hands in his own, "Let me call Baise and tell her I'll be late, and then we can go ahead and put an offer in on this place, okay?"

Kurapika nodded, eagerly, "Okay, I'll call Bisky and get her to take my next class."

They both pulled out their phones and smiled at each other before turning away to make their calls.

  
  
  


After a surprisingly short meeting, Leorio and Kurapika walked out of the building feeling confident.

Their credit still had to be run and all the other formalities of attempting to buy a home, but the owner of the building happened to be a big fan of Kurapika… so the odds seemed in their favor.

They stood on the sidewalk in front of the building, Leorio holding the woefully uneaten lunch that Kurapika had prepared for him under his arm.

"You know, it's kinda weird…"

"What?"

Leorio scratched his head, looking from the building to his phone screen.

"This place is literally smack dab between my job and yours."

Kurapika blinked.

"You don't say…"

Leorio shoved his phone in his pocket and pulled him in with his free hand.

"I guess some things are just meant to be."

He looked at the blonde with such passion that it made Kurapika feel lightheaded.

"I guess you're right."

"I'm always right."

"No.  _ Pairo  _ is always right."

"Touché."

Kurapika leaned up to peck his stubbly jaw before backing away.

"See you tonight?"

"See you tonight! What time will you be home?"

"Depends."

Leorio frowned.

"Depends on what? If you say spaghetti again I swear I'll-"

Kurapika laughed and shook his head.

"What time will  _ you  _ be home?"

"Oh. Uh," Leorio looked quite surprised, "like seven, I think."

"Okay. Then I'll be home at seven too."

Leorio’s face split into a wide grin.

"Are you sure-"

"Don't let me talk myself out of it."

"Fair enough. See you at seven then. Love you."

"Love you too."

He watched the doctor turn around and walk away, back towards the clinic. He waited until he could no longer see him and then turned to go his own way.

If he paused on the sidewalk to jump up and down and yell triumphantly…

… well that was between him and the strangers on the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not crying you're crying 🤧


End file.
